Containers having mechanisms for advancing or retracting product from an open end are typically used to house and dispense solid materials such as deodorant or antiperspirant sticks. Such devices generally include a container with a product outlet, a cover over the outlet, an elevator cup to advance or retract the material being dispensed toward or away from the outlet, respectively, and means to move the elevator cup to effect such advancement or retraction.
Often, such dispensers are top-filled by pouring molten deodorant material into the product outlet with the elevator cup fully retracted from the outlet, for example. The deodorant material is then allowed to cool and solidify into a stick shaped like the interior of the container. As the material cools, the product becomes securely attached to the contact surface of the cup by natural adhesion.
In the design and manufacture of a deodorant or antiperspirant product dispenser, it is preferable that the product be securely retained within the container and prevented from falling out during consumer use. It is also preferred that users are able to retract the product back into the container, and recap the container after use to prevent premature drying of the product. To ensure that retractability is preserved, the product must be firmly anchored to the cup at all times. Both of these preferences are a function of the cup's capacity to withstand the loosening effects of shocks associated with shipping and regular usage.
To combat the problem of product-cup separation, known prior cups typically employ large retaining reservoirs and other configurations incorporating such elements as fins, cleats and the like, for better product-to-cup adherence. These designs usually result in using more material for the cup assembly, and/or using a larger amount of extra product for securing the product to the cup. The extra product or hang-up is the unreachable portion of the product that resides within the retaining part of the cup. The results of the design compromises are increased manufacturing and shipping costs, and loss profits due to waste of product.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved elevator cup with high reliability for retaining product thereon, while being simple to manufacture, using a minimal amount of fabricating material for the elevator cup, and minimizing product hang-up.